


Chance Meetings

by scifinut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before Rose or Donna ever met the Doctor, there was a chance meeting in a shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

Donna sighed. Working her way through university had one small hitch so far. University. So here she was, working in the women's department at Mark's and Spencer on a beautiful fall day.

As she was lost in thought, a little girl ran directly into her side. Donna looked down, about to snap, but she stopped when she saw the blond pigtails and wide eyes. She couldn't help but kneel down to the girl's level. "Hello," she said. "Where are your parents?"

The girl looked around and her lower lip started to tremble. "I dunno," she whispered. "Mummy's gone."

"I'm Donna," she said, reaching out to take the little girl's hand. "Let's go find your mummy, okay?"

"I'm Wose," said the girl, smiling at Donna.

"Rose, do you remember what your mummy's wearing?" Donna asked, standing up and looking for a frantic mother. Rose shook her head. "Can you tell me what your mummy looks like?"

"Her hair is big n yellow like mine. An' she's tall. But not as tall as Mickey's mum. She's snuggly an' squishy all over." Rose was looking too, but she kept a tight grip on Donna's hand, not wanting to get lost again.

"ROSE TYLER!" came a shriek from behind them. "You get back here this instant!"

Donna and Rose turned around to see Jackie Tyler storming toward them. Rose let go of Donna's hand and ran toward Jackie, arms outstretched. "Mummy!" she giggled as Jackie bent down and scooped her up.

"Rose, don't run off like that. You scared mommy." Jackie stood up holding Rose and looked at Donna. "I'm so sorry," she said. "She's usually so good but today she just ran off."

Donna smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad she's back with her mum so quickly. Bye, Rose. You stick with your mummy, okay?"

Rose smiled and waved. "Bye bye, Donna!"


End file.
